1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a method for fastening electronic components to substrates by pressure sintering and also to an apparatus for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method and apparatus for pressure sintering is disclosed in European patent application EP-A 0,242,626. An arrangement composed of a substrate and of component is introduced into a press and a first intermediate layer of aluminum and a second intermediate layer of molybdenum is provided between an upper side of the component and one of the press rams to protect the upper of side of the component from physical damage during the actual pressing event. For components having a structured or cleft upper side, however, the pressing event leads to great distortions in the semi-conductor body even using the disclosed intermediate layers. Such distortions may result in the destruction of the component.